Unforgivable Hour
by Gaia-ninja
Summary: During the full moon mission to the hotel, Akihiko Sanada is unable to keep his head clear and the consequences are dire.


Unforgivable Hour

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, All I own is one copy of the game they came from.

My eyes are heavy but I can see everything in fount of me clear as day. I am sitting on the edge of a circular bed watching my childhood friend make her way over to me slowly. I lick my already moistened lips and beckon her closer. My vest and shirt are unbuttoned and half way off my shoulders, my belt and pants already unfastened. She's standing in front of me unbuttoning her blouse she's taking much to long I want to feel her skin. _Touch her_. Once her blouse was unbuttoned I pull her onto my lap and capture her full lips in a kiss. She tries to turn away from me at a point but I kiss her again. _She is mine. _Yes… she is mine. I start to grope her full breast, she acts apprehensive about it but I know she wants it.

"Aki…" She hasn't called me that in years, it sounds so unbelievably sexy. "Aki… I don't know.." I kiss her collarbone tenderly and her words cease. Our mouths meet again, tongues in a dance of dominance. I pull her shirt off her arms and let it fall to the floor. I lace my fingers though her dark cherry wine hair. _Take her. _I hold her waist and roll her onto the bed now I am on top of her. Her hair fans around her beautiful face I need her right now. I hike her skirt up as far as I can get it. "Aki.." she says again, this time with a bit more concern "Wait.." But I cannot wait.. not one second longer. It would take to long to slid her panties off so I savagely tear the insignificant lacey things off her body. She's so beautiful laying there under me. I hold myself in my hand and position it at her opening and without warning I push my self into her "A…a.." her face distorts in face as I pushed past her barrier "Aki…." This time it sound more like a whimper and she struggles against me _She wants this. _Yes....

"Don't fight me Mitsuru.." I tell her but still continues to struggle. I pin her wrists to the circular bed. "I've wanted you for so long.."

I'm entering her at such a speed and force her sexy groans are being interrupted with each thrust. "A..Akihiko …please.." The normally strong sounding Mitsuru sounded so weak under me. _She needs you._ Yes.. "I need to protect you..".

"Please.. stop.." she groaned, she sounded so confused. I couldn't stop though _You need this. _

The struggling didn't stop, I responded by using all of my strength to thoroughly take her.

_She would be able to stop you if she wanted you to. _"A..a… …no.." She felt so good, I never wanted to stop.

I buried myself to the hilt when I came, planting my seed within. I collapsed on top of her, consciousness rapidly escaping me.

I'm not sure how long I was out but I was surprised to feel that she wasn't still in the bed with me "Where is she" I nearly growl out loud but who am I asking? When I sat up it felt like I was hit with a sledgehammer. I attempt to look around my eyes don't seem heavy anymore. Where am I…What just happened. I continue to look around the dimly lit room. I am sitting on the edge of a circular bed, my shirt and vest lay in a heep on the floor, next to them lays Mitsuru's blouse. Pain flared up in my head again. "Mitsuru.." Where is she, what the hell happened?!

That's when my eyes fell on the torn pair of women's underwear laying on the bed beside me. I swallowed the dry hard lump in my throat. "No…" I felt my whole body shiver when I saw a small amount of blood on the bed.. "Oh god.." The pain flared up again this time I could hear my own voice "_She is yours, take her don't fight it, she needs you.._" "N..No.." What had happened, what was happening? "No.. I didn't…" "_Take her again don't fight it, she wants it.."_ The pain is intensified in my head and moved to my stomach. I force myself to my feet "NO!" I shout as the memories flood back into my head as I fallback onto the bed. Even if I would deny it the evidence was everywhere and even dried on to me. "Mitsuru …oh my god.." I look around for her again and that's when I hear water running in the bathroom. I get my self to my feet again and approach the door. I cautiously open the door. She… was just standing there staring into the mirror, but the mirror was fogged because the shower was running. "Mitsuru…" I called to her, she turned to face me her makeup was smeared and her eyes were red. Her glare was so intense but our eyes never met.

"Mitsuru .. I.." I started but she didn't let me speak.

"Come on we have to find the others" her voice was hoarse… she had been crying.

"Mitsuru.." I started again.

"We are still in danger here" her voice raised just a little this time. "We have to regroup immediately"

I didn't what to leave this unresolved, but she was right about all of us being in danger. She walked past me to reclaim her blouse.

We found Takeba and Arisato quickly thank goodness but they seemed just as rattled as I was. Finally we were able to establish communication with Yamagishi and were able to finish the mission.

When we got to the shadow that caused all this we all fought hard and I beat on it until I reached a point of exhaustion. I would make it pay for hurting Mitsuru, but how would I punish myself for losing control like that. Will she ever forgive me?

After debriefing she quickly headed back to her dorm before I could try to talk to her. That would continue for the next few days, she was trying to avoid me and she was succeeding. She didn't answer my calls and emails and made her self unavailable.. I really needed to speak to her.

Another sleepless night I tried training with my punching bag, but I just couldn't shake the horrible feelings I was having. And the fact that she was avoiding me made me feel even worst. "Oh ..Mitsuru.." A knock on my door disrupted my thoughts but much to my disappointment it was only Minato.

"Sempai, can I talk to you?"

I invited him in and he confided in me that he felt up Takeba and gotten to third base with her on that night of the full moon.

"I just couldn't help myself .. I don't even like her like that.. I told her I wanted her in the shower, I am so happy I was able to snap out of it before I did something I regret.."

I felt sick as I listened to him. Even he was able to keep some control. I am so weak, I raped one of my closest friends because of my own weakness. That shadow took advantage of my feelings for her and turned me in to a monster. This was my punishment; I will have to live with what I did to her.

More days past and she still kept it so we could not see each other until one fateful day when I caught her in the dorm by herself. I left practice early, my heart just wasn't in it today. She turns on her heel when she sees me coming through the door. "Mitsuru!" I call but she ignores me and continues walking towards the stairs. "Please, I'm begging you… talk to me." I manage to grab her hand and with out missing a beat she slaps me with the other. I deserve it.

"Get your hands off of me." She says her voice surprising even.

"Please forgive me. I wasn't myself I would never…"

She slaps me again this time it is harder. "Sanada" She says sternly "Unhand me."

"Please… Mitsu.." I can fell the tears stinging my eyes. She slaps me a third time and I release her hand.

"I hate you!" She shouts "I HATE YOU"

She breaks into tears and she punches me in the chest almost knocking the wind from my sails. She hits me again and again and I let her. I know this won't reverse what happened but… She hits me hard again and stupidly I attempt to embrace her. She slaps me one final time before collapsing into my chest sobbing. "I'm so sorry Mitsuru.." I keep saying to her. We both slide down to the floor "It's okay if you hate me.. I deserve your hate." I tremble as I speak. It's going to kill me to know that she hates me, but if this is what needs to be done.. I sat there with her for a while and I could not stop crying for the life of me.

She regained composure before I did and she pulled away from me. Would this be the last thing she would ever say to me?

"I… know.. it's not your fault.." She held her arms in her hands as she spoke "I don't hate you Akihiko, I just…. Need time"

She still avoided my gaze. I don't know when she'll ever look me in the eyes again, but that's all I can do for her right now …give her time. What happened damaged our relationship in a way that could never be completely repaired.


End file.
